Clouded Eyes, Open Heart
by Kichou
Summary: To be happy, that is the only thing that I want. [Hinata x Mystery Guy] [Naruto x Sakura]


I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Clouded Eyes, Open Heart

Chapter One – Hinata

It's funny how foolish we can all be. It's funny how we can all be so easily manipulated by life and love. We assume that eventually everything will get better as we age, but in reality they don't. We live life in false personas and senseless conversations when inside all we can think about is going home so we can sleep the day away. That is what love does to you.

There really is no one to blame for my sadness. I'm the one who foolishly fell in love with Naruto. I'm the one who refuse to let that love go even though he was already committed to Sakura. I'm the one who cannot move on.

You don't know what you mean to me, Naruto. I lived my life just for you. Everything I did was to make you proud of me, to make everyone proud of me. Eventually, that was what I had in my life, the only thing I could depend on, but now I feel like I'm falling in an endless void with no way to climb back up.

You love her now, or to put it correctly, you never stopped loving her. You and Sakura are now getting married.

I sit here watching her walk towards you in her wedding attire. You gaze at her so lovingly that my heart and stomach can't stop twisting. It's the look in your eyes that tells me everything. She is your life and I'm just a good friend.

I can't breathe.

Is it supposed to hurt this much?

I have to say that I'm happy for you both. I know how much pain you both had to face. I know how much you both need this love, because without it, you can both fall apart. I understand that you both don't want to hurt me. I understand that you need each other.

Naruto, I probably will always love you. No one forgets their first love. You should know, Naruto, you have Sakura now.

You look towards me from the alter and smile and I wave and smile back at you. You turn around to gaze at Sakura, not knowing how fake my smile was, but its okay. I always enjoyed your smiles no matter if some of them were forced. Your smiles were what got me through the day, but I'm getting tired of smiling.

So keep on smiling, Naruto, because I can't anymore.

I can't stay. I can't stay and watch you both tie yourselves to each other for eternity. I came here for the both of you, that should be enough, but I can't stay and allow my heart to break entirely.

So I leave before I can hear the two words that will bind the both of you together. No one notices me easing myself out the double doors, all of them are watching the both of you. I'm almost gone, but I left a little to late because I heard those two words that I was trying to run away from.

I do.

So I stop, I stop and stand beside those double doors seeing those whom where inside walking out as well. They stand beside me, smiling, laughing, and waiting for the newlyweds to walk out towards the front of the building. I stand there just watching in a daze as the both of you run down the stairs towards a carriage. I watch as it drives away leaving nothing but dust behind.

I stand there hoping that all of this is a dream, hoping that someone would wake me up from this horrible nightmare, but they don't because this is real. It's always real.

I leave, walking away from our friends in front of the building, ignoring them when they call out to me. I just want to go home.

I'm tired, so very tired.

It's cold today as I walk back home. My silk lavender dress is flapping through the wind. My hair is in disarray and my mascara is starting to run. I wipe my eyes through the tears not caring if my makeup is ruin.

So I keep walking, ignoring my hand that now has a black smudge on it.

No one is around as I walk towards home. No one notices the Hyuuga with the wrinkled dress and smudge makeup.

No one notices.

I stop and stand in the middle of the street, allowing the cold wind to blow around me. I stare up at the sky, watching the clouds go by one after another. It's quite beautiful today. I never notice how blue the sky could be…just like your eyes.

The tears start to drop once again and I allow them to. My makeup is already ruined and my dress is already ruffled, so I continue to stand there and watch the clouds go by.

That is, until I felt a hand grasping my chin.

I lower my head, my eyes meeting another. A pair of eyes that have no blue to them. A pair of eyes that belong to one of our friends. His dark hair blows in the wind as he continues to stare at me. His hand that once held my chin now reaches my cheek. His thumb rubbed away the black smudges off my cheek.

I stand there allowing this because it was the first time anyone has come to me to give me comfort, no matter how small it is.

He wipes his hand now covered in my mascara on his dress shirt that he wore to the wedding. The familiar smudge is there and I don't think it will come off, but he doesn't seem to care.

He stands there staring at me not asking me why I'm so broken and not demanding me to explain my pathetic ordeal. He just stands there looking at me, but not judging me.

I stare right back, hoping that he will say something. Inside, I'm hoping that he would just lie to me about everything that happened just so that I can feel a little better.

But he doesn't and I cry.

To be happy, that is the only thing that I want.

He grabs my hand, pulling me towards a large tree.

He sits in the shade, pulling me on his lap, holding my head against his chest. He moves his hand away and I don't move at all because he is comforting me and I know that I need it.

I don't know if he knows it or not but he is healing me, be it however small. We sit and stare at the sky, neither of us saying anything.

I know I have to forget you, Naruto. I know I have to let you go, but I can't stop being unhappy.

I'll forget, Naruto. I'll forget.

She makes you happy and that is good enough for me.

Note: Hey guys, I'm back. If my old reviewers are wondering about my old stories, look at my profile for information on that. Hope you all like this fic. This is a four chapter story. I'll update the next chapter next week or so. Review please.


End file.
